So this is Regalis
"So this is Regalis" is the 15th session in the campaign and the 5 session in Arc II Summary While Hixan & Co were still on the the road from Empetria to Regalis, which took 5 days, everyone was talking, hanging out and training. Giastorm was bonding with Tuck, Needle was advancing his lockpicking skills and Arlyl was the driver of the cart for almost the entire way there. Needle had lost his happiness and energy, as all of his flasks were empty - his fuel had ran out. Koin handed over some goblin-brew alcohol but Needle threw it away in disgust stating that it smells like goblin piss. After deciding to actually want alcohol, no matter how bad it would be, he asked Koin for some more. Koin decided to give him the last Citire Special, that he had. He drank some himself, passed some to Needle, and Samson decided to take the very last drips as well. Due to the nature of the Citire Special, something arcane happened to all 3 - Koin regrew the moustache which he never really had and he was joyous about this. All of Samson's hair fell out, which made him put on a robe to hide his scalp. Out of Needle - 12 frogs leapt out in all directions which frightened him. Koin put some of the frogs in his bag, Arlyl took some and put Giastorm in charge of the cart, to hang out with them and Asper punched one killing it. When everyone arrived at Regalis, a city with tall stone walls. They were quickly approached by an angry red elven woman. She asked the party about a man with the last name - Fane. Samson revealed his last name as Fane but said that what she is saying doesn't align with what he has been doing. After she calmed down a bit she introduced herself as Toadstool also stating that she was red due to her heritage as an Eladrin elf. She lives in Regalis and works at a nearby library. To calm everyone's nerves, they decided to go to an inn called Song of Rest, which worked in a fascinating way - Instead of paying for rooms and food, you had the option to tell stories instead, but you only get the rooms and food if the story was good enough. Giastorm told the tale of his death and a story about Hixan & Co as a whole. It was an incredible story and the rooms and food was had. After some munching, the team discussed ways they could find the King's child. They ended up deciding to separate into 2 teams - searchers and carnival preparers. The searchers went around the city looking for the child, while the others planned to set up a circus to attract people, hopefully, including the royal child. Toadstool showed Arlyl, Giastorm and Asper her house and her adoptive mother - Anais Hanover, who is a very kind woman. Toadstool revealed that she came to Regalis roughly 20 years ago and was basically adopted by her. When everyone arrives back at the inn, Giastorm told another great tale of his tragic past - working in the thieves guild and being made to assist in killing his own parents. Previous Session - A deal for Hixan & Co Next Session - Here's the Carnival Date 1st to 5th of Highsun (travelling) 6th of Highsun - arrive at Regalis Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Arlyl * Asper * Giastorm * Koin * Samson * Needle Absent * Hixan - is left at Txarra's temple to be revived New * Toadstool * Anais Hanover Mentioned * Hixan